The Problem With Peace
by ADarkNightsObsession
Summary: When the King of Amarina requests a royal marriage alliance the castle is thrown into chaos, and Yuuri is left to try to figure out what to do. What sort of plan is 'Be Unavailable' Not the best with summaries. Eventual Yuuram.
1. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Yuuri looked up at Gunter in surprise from the unreadable document lying on his desk. The pen that was previously poised to sign the paper freezing in his grip as he looked onward with a perplexed frown settled firmly on his face.

"Huh?" Came his oh-so-intelligent reply.

"The King of Amarina has agreed to ally with us on the condition of a royal marriage between our two countries." Gunter repeated issuing the words from his mouth as though he were being forced to chew glass.

Yuuri blinked. Then blinked again. He set down his quill pen carefully to the side to avoid the ink staining any important documents, then looked back at Gunter hoping he had misheard.

"Huh?" He repeated.

Gunter sighed, shoulders sagging and a tortured expression twisting his features. Taking in a long, deep breathe he tried again.

"The king of Amarina has agreed to ally with us on the condition-"

"I heard that part." Yuuri quickly cut off in a highly annoyed manner.

"What I don't understand is what exactly that means. Are we talking a metaphorical marriage of our countries, like fully open trade routes, and uninhibited border crossing, and such? Or are we talking about something else, because I'm hoping for option one over here." Yuuri questioned one eyebrow raised, and a small tick twitching beneath his eyelid.

Gunters pained expression increased ten-fold.

"Heika... It would seem that the proposition that he offers would be for the less preferred method of marriage."

Yuuri paused for a moment as though contemplating. Then flat-out.

"No." His tone left no room for argument.

At his answer Gunter managed to look both relieved, and upset all at the same time.

"While I may agree that a marriage between any of our nobility and theirs is not an option we may wish to pursue, I feel obligated to inform you that such a flat out refusal might bring about some unpleasant ramifications."

Yuuri gave him a questioning look.

"War." He stated.

That was about all Yuuri needed to veto the flat-out denial route. But still the idea of a marriage seemed out of the question to him. Arranged marriages were wrong. He believed with all his heart that when two people vowed to spend the rest of their lives together it should be out of love, not duty. The idea of having to choose between the possibility of starting a war or having their country auction off its residents was enough to make him feel ready to pull his hair out. Or just continuously bang his head into a wall somewhere, and hope he goes into a coma until someone else- preferably Gwendal- finished dealing with the situation. He didn't see much of a choice between the two ideas. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. The royalty of Shin Makoku were all well and accounted for around him. And that was where he liked them.

Lady Celi was the greatest promoter of free love in all of both worlds, so the very idea of her agreeing to some random, loveless marriage seemed preposterous indeed. It went against everything that made the woman who she was_._ Everyone knew that Gwendal was probably the most needed being throughout the entire country. Without him Yuuri would be practically useless as a king and the country would likely fall into a turmoil the likes of which had never-and should never- be seen. Conrad... Yuuri needed Conrad. He could admit to himself at least that much. His godfather was about the only outlet that he had for when he needed someone to lend him an ear, or a shoulder to lean on whenever he felt unstable, or scared, with no fear of judgement.

He didn't think he needed to worry about Wolfram or himself. The fiery prince would more than likely roast anyone who tried to make such an advance alive without a second thought. And if anyone dared to attempt to even think of propositioning their ten year old daughter... Could someone be burned alive and drowned at the same time? He wondered if he could sleep at night if he let Morgif eat their soul as well - Just to make sure they could never reincarnate and suggest something so atrocious again - He figured he probably could. Like a baby.

He briefly toyed with the idea of giving them Stoffel, but he doubted they'd take him. Even he had to admit that the man was ridiculous, and more trouble than he was worth. And Yuuri usually tried to think nothing but good of every person he came across.

However he could never knowingly condone the starts of a war. His country had had more than enough of that in its history and he wanted no part of it. No side of any war ever wins. It was never worth the number of lives that get taken, nor the pain of those that have to mourn their loved ones loss when they're gone.

Yuuri just wasn't sure if there was any sort of happy medium to be found in this situation. He had to at least try to solve the matter without angering anyone or having to give away any of his beloved advisors to the foreign kingdom.

"Gunter, would you please go and call Murata back from the temple, as well as request the others to meet with us at noon." Yuuri issued, in as quick and commanding a manner as the young boy king could achieve.

Gunter gave an enthusiastic proclamation of 'Anything for His Majesty' before quickly departing while a ceaseless litany of praises for the wonders of a decisive and just Yuuri were left echoing behind him.

Yuuri let out a depressed sigh and settled down deeper into his chair to await Muratas arrival. If there was anyone who could help him find someplace in-between that was properly agreeable for both parties it would be the great sage.

. . . .

Murata sat across from him on the other side of the desk. His glasses gleamed over with light obscuring his eyes from sight. Yuuri still had the odd feeling that he might be laughing at him. As a slow devious smirk lifted the corners of Muratas mouth, the feeling was confirmed.

"It's not funny." Yuuri declared, frowning at him in what he hoped was a fair enough impression of Gwendals stern look. He thought he probably just came off looking constipated instead.

Muratas smirk widened to a grin. Yup. Definitely constipated. He gave up trying to glare, and instead settled for a nice childish pouting fit. It really was the best way to win any argument. Not even Gwendal at his most unhappy could last long against his all-mighty pout. It was patented.

Yet apparently it didn't work against such a strong foe. Murata just continued sitting there grin firmly in place and glasses emitting their creepy evil light all over the room. Yuuri was tempted to just reach over the desk and just rip the damned things right off his face. Just as he was contemplating that he probably could get away with it - and therefor should just go on ahead and do it - Murata seemed to realize his evil plan and had already settled back into his chair, glasses safely out of the light and showcasing his eyes. Which were definitely _still _laughing at him.

"I guess you should be glad that Gunter got to it before Wolfram could, or else the whole castle would be up in flames by now." He smirked.

Yuuri was tempted to just smack him across the face. No one had to know.

"You say that like you think it's me that that letter was aimed towards. Everyone in this entire darned world knows that I'm engaged to Wolfram. He's personally made sure of that." Yuuri pouted.

"And you have personally made sure to rebuke every claim he tries to lay on your person. As well as the fact that his yelled claims of you being such a 'cheater' have surely been heard by enough people that anyone who thought to investigate would see his feelings for you as being one-sided."

Yuuri sunk deeper into his chair, and crossed his arms protectively around his body.

"Yeah well I'd rather not be _claimed _by anyone. Especially not by another male! That's just not right." He glowered.

Murata gave him a look that clearly said, 'Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that'. It made Yuuri wonder why he was friends with the haughty little Know-It-All bastard.

"Now now Shibuya, don't take out your frustration on me. It's not my fault your in denial." Murata said, eyes narrowed and voice edging on anger.

Yuuri looked up at him in surprise. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to have said that out loud? He hunkered himself as far down into his chair as he could manage and glared up at Murata from the small space where his eyes peeked over the desk. Could Murata read minds? He wouldn't put it past the sly great sage to have a trick like that up his sleeve. In fact he should have expected it.

He narrowed his eyes further as Murata was staring at him in obvious amusement. Yuuri pressed his hands tightly over his ears in a weak attempt at keeping the Sage out of his head. Yuuri jumped and near hit his nose on the edge of the desk when Murata suddenly broke their staring contest, and burst into a full blown fit of stomach clenching laughter. Yuuri eyed him warily as he rose from his practically crouched on the floor position and slowly settled himself back into his chair, careful to keep a suspicious eye on his hysterical friend. Murata slowly unfurled himself from his laugh induced ball and gave yuuri a long look, tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes, and goofy grin still splashed across his face.

"I don't need to read minds to know what your thinking Yuuri. You need to learn to mask your thoughts better. What you feel is always written in your reactions." Murata said as slowly calmed down, a mildly serious look momentarily crossing his face.

"But then again, that part of you is also why so many people are willing to follow you. Even when they might be following you straight into the underworld." This time the smile Murata gave was no longer mocking but seemed instead rather affectionate - Indulgent, really.

Yuuri turned and hid his blush with a frown. He wasn't used to people giving him such looks. Save of course for Gunter.

"It's not like I _always _get into trouble. I can make good decisions too!" Yuuri defended himself with a pout.

"Your decisions are almost always the right ones, my friend. They just usually aren't the _smartest. _" Murata replied, trademark taunting smirk back in place.

Yuuris mind tried to stutter over a reply, failing as a small 'Ahem' made itself known. He turned his attention back to the great sage, who seemed ready to stop bullying him and finally give his advice on the situation at hand.

"My best suggestion to defuse the situation at hand would be to go on ahead and arrange a meeting between the possible wedding candidates of both sides" Murata said, quickly holding up a hand to halt Yuuris imminent protest. "It's only a meeting, and if things don't work out then the king of Amarina can't claim offense over the denial. It will give us all a chance to make a good enough impression that they'll want to join the alliance, but not want anyones hand in marriage."

Yuuri closed his mouth with a thoughtful frown. "That sounds fine, but then how are we gonna get them to like us... but _not _like us."

Muratas smirk widened to a slightly evil grin, eyes dancing mischievously in the light.

"Simple. Be unavailable."

Yuuri stared at him a questioning look on his face, head tilted cutely to the side until Muratas meaning dawned on him and a look of pure terror spread over him.


	2. A Lover Scorned ,edited,

Wolfram tapped his foot impatiently on the solid marble floors outside his fiancés study. Arms crossed, and frown already settled firmly in place for what he_ knew_ would be a conversation he wouldn't like. He could tell as much by the way that the wimp still hadn't opened the door despite Wolframs attempt to break it down moments before. He had seen that sneaky little sage entering earlier, and could tell they must be scheming together. When Gunther came running out of the castle to where he had been training his troops, like a chicken with its head cut off, yelling some nonsense about eternal devotion and orders to be fulfilled he felt his suspicion confirmed. So now he stood, with orders from his royal highness himself, to come to his office. And now he wouldn't even open the damned door.

Raising his fist to pound on the door again, green eyes burning in suppressed rage, he opened his mouth to issue a few choice words for just how pathetic of a wimp the imbecile was that he could call him out of his duties, then refuse to speak to him. Under the sounds of his enraged yelling and knocking he could hear the muffled voices of Yuuri and Murata arguing and finally, with a loud thump, and a girlish squeal Murata had the door opened as Wolfram leveled the room with his most menacing glare.

One delicate eyebrow lifted as he narrowed his gaze on Yuuri who was spread out on the floor, ass up over the chair in front of his desk. Just one glance at his fiancés embarrassed face, and Muratas skewed glasses and quiet smirk had his skin instantly prickling with the fury of his anger.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He demanded.

Yuuri paled as he peaked up at the man standing in the doorway, knowing that he was looking into the face of his own doom. He spared a quick pleading glance towards Murata, hoping to be saved, and as soon as he spotted the flash of mischief entering the sages eyes a small voice in the back of his head told him he was dead. His body just didn't know it yet.

"Ah, Wolfram, just the beauty I wished to see. It seems a small predicament has occurred that might require some of your... " His eyes flashed to Yuuri, a not-so-subtle grin twisting his features "Loving attention." he finished. Yuuri stifled a groan for fear of his life.

The blondes attention seemed to have successfully shifted onto Murata much to Yuuris immense relief. He almost would have considered himself home free, if not for the knowledge that Murata _lived_ to torture him. He could already see the direction that this conversation would unfold in, and he most definitely did _not_ like it.

"What sort of stupid thing has Yuuri done this time?" Wolfram questioned, raised brow and arrogant stance in place as he turned toward Yuuri with an accusing eye.

"Gone and flirted around with the wrong pretty girl most likely. Cheater." He accused.

Yuuris chest puffed up in righteous indignation, as he quickly stood from his sprawled position over the chair he had previously tried to tackle Murata on, to keep him from opening the door. Sneaky bastard moved faster then he thought he could, and Yuuri had ended up tripping (Painfully) over the seat instead.

"I did not! And I didn't do anything stupid either! Why do you always have to blame everything on me first!" He huffed indignantly.

Wolfram leveled him with a glare that clearly stated 'Because it's _always_ your fault.' He could just _see _Wolfram calling him a wimp in his head. The word was practically being drilled into him so hard by that cool gaze, that he could swear that it was now scarred into his forehead for all to see.

"Actually Wolfram, Yuuri hasn't committed any such deed. We simply need to request your help in a certain upcoming matter of great importance. Namely one involving your _engagement._" Murata said, drawing both of the other inhabitants of the rooms attention back onto him in an instant.

"What about our engagement?" Wolfram questioned, his back ramrod straight and a sharp edge to his tone. Yuuri felt himself deflate and stifled the pathetic whine that was rising at the back of his throat over the inevitable.

Murata smirked and started pacing around the room until he was standing beside the window behind Yuuris desk. He leaned against the edge, lacing his fingers together and bringing them to rest beneath his pursed lips. As he looked up to stare into Wolframs eyes a predatory expression came over his face. Yuuri felt like he should run from the room to hide under his bed at the thought of what might come if a standoff between the two occurred over whatever Murata was thinking of saying. Unfortunately Wolfram was between him and the door, and seemed to have no intention of letting him escape.

"Well it seems that Amarinas king wishes a _royal engagement _between our two countries to take place. The possible candidates for this wedding should already be decided upon on their part. Now its simply a matter of... our candidates. Ones that would have to be of equal stature, power, and reputation as theirs. Tell me Wolfram. Who do you think would be...acceptable?"

Wolframs eyes darkened, and he clenched his hands into shaking fists. He just knew it. Of course the wimp would try to find a way to weasel out of their engagement, and of course it had to be in some sort of roundabout way that he couldn't be held responsible for. Still, he wouldn't just give in without a fight. He had fought too long and too hard to get to where he was now. Sure, his fiancé said it was only because he had grown tired of fighting over it that he had given up half his bed to the prince, however Wolfram still felt that he had won his right to sleep beside him. After all the e were still all those times when Wolfram had to awaken early to train his troops, only to find Yuuri softly curled against his body a soft smile upon his face. Even if Yuuri would later say, when confronted, that it was only because it had been cold in the night and Wolfram hogged the covers. And should anyone accuse him of purposely sliding his clothes off as sensually and slowly as possible to change into his nightgown, he could only smirk at them, because he _knew _when his fiancé peaked. The near-permanent blush imbedded in his cheeks would say it all.

No, Wolfram would not allow Yuuri to hide from him anymore. Even if he had to use dirty methods to keep him.


	3. Always In Denial

Murata couldn't help but smirk at the panicked look on Yuuris face, though considering how enraged the boys blonde counterpart was looking he couldn't really blame him. Though despite the possible pain to his friend, it was worth taunting Wolfram to watch the reactions it could illicit from the both of them. He watched as Yuuris eyes slowly seemed to turn suspicious as he gazed toward the young fire mazoku, and couldn't help turning his attention to the same direction. He was startled to see the blonde switching from emotion to emotion faster than could be discerned, until a calm coolness settled over him that could even put chills down Muratas spine. His eyes narrowed as he tried to fathom what the other boy could be thinking that would inspire such a change from his normally volatile reactions when it came to Yuuri. His eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him.

He opened his mouth to stop what he knew the blonde would imminently say, but the warning came too late.

"I could." Wolfram stated coldly.

Yuuri gaped at Wolfram as though he didn't know the person standing before him. This was _so _not part of the plan. Not that he was okay with the original plan or anything. He most _definitely_ wasn't. But this was, by far, most _definitely _worse. Yuuri found himself feeling even more lost than he was at the start of the day when he first got the disconcerting news that put all this seemingly bad luck into motion.

He turned begging eyes to Murata. It was him who got him into this mess by always taking every chance he could to play around with other peoples lives without a second thought for his victims. He had damned well better find a way to get him out of it.

Murata caught his friends pleading (and accusing) stare, and resigned himself to just stating his business without having any of the fun.

"I'm afraid that that won't be necessary."

Wolframs hardened gaze melted into an amusing state of childish confusion. If anyone was brave enough, they might have just called it pouting. Like someone had just taken away his favorite toy. Murata couldn't help but smirk at the image.

"As fun as it might be to taunt you, I have a plan of my own." Murata stated in his I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it voice. Wolfram only glowered, while Yuuri both sighed in relief that Murata had answered his prayers, and in resignation that he would likely soon be either a) Roasted alive and fed to an evil Koala bear, or b) Ultimately give Wolfram permission to publicly molest him.

He wasn't sure which choice would be best for the well being of both his physical and mental state. He feared the fact that all decisions that were left up to Wolframs usually overly-emotional whims could only end badly. Especially for himself. Couldn't someone else come up with a better plan? Though he himself might not particularly have any ideas perhaps Gwendal or Gunter might? He flinched at his own thoughts. The day he started thinking of Gunter as being a better option in any situation, he knew was a dark day that would only be followed with more impending misfortune and doom. He'd just have to go with Murata on this one. Though he most_ definitely _hated it.

"You see Wolfram, all we require from you, is for you to behave exactly as you normally would. The real solution here simply lies in Yuuri over there" Murata vaguely gestured his hand towards Yuuris miserable form "To follow your example."

A strange gleam came over Wolframs eyes as he contemplated this, before tentatively voicing,

"Exactly which example is he to follow?"

"The natural affection that should lie between two engaged lovers who are devoted solely to one another in every way, of course." Murata stated with an arched brow and a look on his face that Yuuri knew meant he was having fun at his expense.

Wolfram turned his eyes back towards Yuuri with a mixture of contemplation as well as that earlier strangeness lingering about within their deepened emerald depths. Yuuris heart stuttered as that slow gaze raked over his form, and continuously told himself that the increased pace of his heart and its attempt at beating its way out of his chest was only for fear of his life and chastity. He also convinced himself that the swirling in his stomach as a slow, mischievous yet gentle smirk came across his pretend lovers face that it could not possibly be anything more than dread, and that his nervousness was only of the unpleasant kind.

Because Yuuri was most _definitely _not pleased that his accidental fiance was still his.


End file.
